


Wedge

by Deonara2012



Series: Burned Wings [6]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A much needed talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.

Zhou Mi stretched his wings experimentally, wincing as it pulled, and settled them back where he was comfortable with them. He was beginning to heal, with the help of one of the students who had a healing talent, but it went so slowly….

He lay his head down on the lounge in the back yard of the school, enjoying the sun on his back and on his feathers - the little that had grown back - and turned his mind to the less-than-pleasant thoughts that had plagued him lately.

He'd known Ryeowook had an unpleasant streak; get him angry enough, and he'd do damage. Mi remembered the revenge he helped HeeChul get back when they attended the school, but what he'd done in the days Mi had been unconscious shocked him. And what HeeChul had said about it chilled him.

"Hey," Ryeowook said as he settled down on the lawn in front of him. "Are you supposed to be doing that?"

"Stretching?" Mi asked, smiling back at him.

"Yes."

"Until Director Lee-sshi finds someone willing to work with an over-large bird, we go with what we find online," Mi said.

Ryeowook laughed, but then sobered. "HeeChul said he talked to you."

Saved him from figuring out how to start it. "He did. I still… don't know how to feel about it."

"Why?"

"You took someone's life. In cold blood. I… I never imagined you could do that," Mi said.

Ryeowook looked up at him, squinting in the bright sunlight. "Why not?"

Mi blinked, stunned. "Why not? Did it actually do anything, Ryeowook? Did it make you feel better? Did it help me get my wings working faster?"

"He won't hurt anyone else like that, ever again!"

"And what if someone did that to HeeChul?"

Ryeowook's eyes narrowed. "They wouldn't dare."

"Why not?"

"Because…." He blinked at Mi, then looked down, his hands picking at the grass.

"That's probably what they thought. He had every right to do what he did. It was the middle of a fight, and things like that happen. But… he didn't even have a chance to defend himself. It was wrong."

"He hurt you!"

Mi lay his head down. "I know. He won't be the last. Are you going to get back at everyone that hurts me, Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook didn't answer for a long time. "I don't know."

Mi sighed, and closed his eyes. "Then I don't know if I can keep dating you."

"You can't be serious!" Ryeowook protested, and his hands rested on Mi's shoulders. Mi didn't look at him, didn't open his eyes.

"I am," he murmured. "I can't… you can't just do things like that. What makes us different than them, if you take that kind of thing into your own hands?"

"What should I have done, just let him go?" Ryeowook's breath brushed his hair. "We don't have a way of getting justice!"

"We'll meet them again," Mi said.

"But not him."

Mi looked up, meeting his eyes. "No. Not him. And that's the problem."

Ryeowook looked at him, then nodded and went inside, taking Mi's breaking heart with him.


End file.
